


Some AvengersxRWBY Headcanons

by Alyss_Penedo



Series: The Half-assed Plunny Junkyard [4]
Category: RWBY, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, headcanons, not actually a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_Penedo/pseuds/Alyss_Penedo
Summary: in which there is zero world hopping, there’s just a bunch of really weird and otherwise extraordinary people born on Remnant and getting up to ShenanigansTM





	Some AvengersxRWBY Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> So, Team Avengers!  
> (they're not actually called that. nor were they all on a single team, strictly speaking. really, they’re just more members of Oz’s illicit saving-the-world club)  
> (also I’m picking a choosing a bit sue me)

**Tony Stark**

Atlesian scientist/Huntsman whose Semblance is technomancy. 

His body died a while ago but he’s still around in literal spirit; makes his own Iron Man suits to use as bodies and was the basis for P.E.N.N.Y.’s design (which he did NOT. OK!). Can’t afford to use too much Aura in a fight or he’ll  _actually_ die, so he’s not often on active duty–-but hey who  _cares_  about Aura when just about every part of his body has pop-up heavy-duty missile launchers? (He likes to start from his left wrist and make the launchers do The Wave across his shoulders and pecs, bc he’s actually a teenager.)

Ironwood may be the face of the Atlas military but Stark is every damn research project it turns to. Plays a huge part in the AK units NOT being hacked at the Fall of Beacon, though Oz still bites the bullet. His favorite intern/cadet/student (idk) is spider-faunus Peter Parker, for reasons <3

(Also every ridiculously flamboyant Atlas student -looking at you, Team NEON- gets blamed someway somehow on Tony. It’s a meme. Tony hates it and loves it in turns, because he’s only directly or indirectly responsible for enabling like, half of them. Two-thirds at most.)

Symbol is a helmet.

**Steve Rogers**

Fights exclusively with a shield bc that’s his philosophy, he’s there to  _protect_ people and that’s the most important thing to remember. 

His Semblance freezes him in time; so long as he has Aura his body doesn’t age, doesn’t bleed, doesn’t tire or burn from exertion. (It’s kind of a curse, honestly, but he makes the most of it.)

Had a falling out with Tony a while back about the Atleisan gov., took off to Argus where he helped man the outpost there. After a while he retired from that life and proceeded to train a lot of students as a teacher in a combat school, including Pyrrha Nikos-–it’s where she learned her shield-throwing technique from. (She reminds him of his deceased wife Peggy, and ever since he took her under his wing she's taken to calling him Master Rogers. He’s super uncomfortable with it.)

(“Hello, Steve. Fifty years and you look like you’ve aged five,” Ozpin jokes. Steve shakes Oscar’s tiny hand. 

“At least I haven’t gotten  _younger_  with time, Oz.”)

So yeah, he’s a fucking legend. Has a lot of fancy legend-sounding names, the most recent being "Shield of Argus."

Symbol is a shield with a star on it.

**Thor**

Literally Nora’s dad, and was also a huge fan of lightning, hammers, and pancakes. Deceased, unfortunately.

(There’s a backstory here I haven’t nailed down yet, but he’s gone and it’s a huge source of angst for everyone who knew him.)

Tony comes around when he hears Ozpin’s picked up a student with Nora’s name, just to check–she went missing when her dad died, see. 

She’s a lot like him, right down to hanging around a sketchy black-haired bastard dressed in green. Tony high-key wants to keep an eye on the boy, because Loki was a clusterfuck and a half (running off to Salem to spy on her, supposedly? Thor’s brother certainly didn’t fucking ACT like he was on  _anyone’s_  side) and he’s seeing parallels where there miiiiight not be any.

Ozpin tells him to -politely, mind you- get a grip and kicks him out of his school, which does absolutely nothing to stop Tony from occasionally yeeting himself right into Beacon's security cameras to keep tabs on Lie Ren. (*makes the “I’m watching you” motion*)

(He gets his head out of his ass eventually.)

Thor’s symbol is basically Nora’s, but in reds and yellows.

**Bruce Banner**

Green rage monster is his Semblance, and he can’t actually turn it off voluntarily. He left his combat school after he learned this.

Putters around a lab with Tony most of the time, occasionally can be tempted out to smash some Grimm.

I’m… leaning towards him being a factor Salem’s forces use when they inevitably attack Atlas.

Symbol is an abstract thing of radioactive lines, done in greens. It  _used_ to be a fist, but. Well.

**Natasha Romanov**

Atlesian specialist, went AWL over the same changes that drove Tony and Steve apart, and  _technically_  quite a few people are supposed to bring her in should they get information about her whereabouts. 

Not too sure what her Semblance would be, but I’m leaning towards stealing other people’s Aura to keep herself young and fighting-fit. With the obvious drawback of going a little crazy(-er) every time she does it, because those people’s voices are  _in her head_. (She probably understands what Oz goes through when he reincarnates better than anyone else on the planet. It’s why she doesn’t trust him a  _fraction_  of the distance she can throw him.)

She once took Qrow under her wing for a few years, shortly after he graduated Beacon, (as a favor to Oz, nominally, but mostly because of Personal ReasonsTM) before she truly vanished. Qrow gets hilariously twitchy whenever she’s brought up, which is why Tony does it as often as he can get away with. 

Harder to track down than Raven Branwen, at  _least_  as dangerous. Will occasionally pop up to hand out information before disappearing like the crytpid she is.

A black and purple spider usually accompanies these messages.

**Clint Barton**

Phenomenal archer and Huntsman, now retired a la Taiyang. Sometimes the two of them drink together.

HOH, but keeps his ears open nonetheless. The only one Natasha keeps any kind of contact with. His kid is a fourth-year at Beacon.

Symbol is a bird’s eye over two arrows, skull-and-crossbones style.

**Author's Note:**

> *squints at the length of some of these* so yeah you can probably tell which members of the original Avengers cast I'm ACTUALLY familiar with >_<
> 
> I kinda want to get Strange and Bucky in here too somehow, but I have no clue how I'd do that. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyways this hunk of junk a proud member of the Plunny Junkyard, so feel free to adopt if this inspires something!


End file.
